Le destin est une chienne
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Ne se sentant pas bien, Rose Potter se rend à l'infirmerie. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que sa vie changerait radicalement. Rose/Draco. Hermione/Théo. Pansy/Blaise
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre : Le destin est une chienne**_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _: Ne se sentant pas bien, Rose Potter se rend à l'infirmerie. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que sa vie changerait radicalement. Rose/Draco. Hermione/Théo. Pansy/Blaise_

.

.

 _ **Chapitre 1.**_

.

.

Depuis quelques temps Rose ne se sentait pas très bien. La jeune fille avait des nausées, et des pertes de mémoires. C'est avec l'impression que quelque chose clochait, qu'elle se rendit à l'infirmerie. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que sa vie changerait radicalement.

.

.

Poppy fixait le parchemin sous ses yeux. Elle n'en revenait pas, comment quelqu'un avait pu faire ça ? Quand Rose Potter aurait enfin le droit d'être en paix et heureuse ? Poppy souffla, les mois à venir ne serait pas simple pour la jeune fille.

 **\- Rose, je vais te poser une question et j'ai besoin que tu me répondes le plus sincèrement possible, c'est important, tu comprends ?**

 **\- Poppy, vous me faites peur,** avoua Rose.

 **\- Je sais, ma chérie. Maintenant, as-tu eu des relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un au court des trois derniers mois ?**

Rose secoua la tête perplexe.

 **\- Non, je suis vierge,** répondit la jeune fille.

Poppy écarquilla les yeux dans l'horreur.

 **\- Oh mon petit ange, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?**

Poppy inspira et se décida à lui avouer ce que l'examen avait révélé. Un cri de désespoir pouvait être entendu à travers les portes closes de l'infirmerie, la magie de Rose, faisant que tous à Poudlard le perçoit.

.

.

Le personnel de l'école fut averti. Albus, Minerva et Poppy avaient essayer de parler à la jeune fille, mais celle-ci n'avait plus dit un mot, ni reconnu personne depuis sa crise après sa conversation avec Poppy. La jeune fille restait allonger sur un lit, le regard fixer sur le plafond blanc, inquiétant d'avantage les professeurs.

 **\- Es-tu sur Poppy ?** l'interrogea Albus.

\- **Certaine, j'ai refait trois fois le test, Albus. Rose a été droguer, puis violé a de nombreuses reprises au cours des trois derniers mois. Elle est enceinte d'un mois et demi.**

 **\- Merlin,** souffla Dumbledore. **Poppy, sais-tu qui lui a fait cela ?**

La médicomage secoua la tête.

 **\- Non, malheureusement, mais il existe un sort pour connaitre l'identité du père, seulement, il faut l'accord du ministère pour le lancer.**

 **\- Je vais tout de suite avertir le ministère,** Albus se tourna vers Minerva, **contacte Severus et Rémus et dis-leur de venir rapidement.**

Minerva acquiesça et quitta l'infirmerie pour son bureau alors que Dumbledore transplana dans le sien. Minerva envoya un hiboux à Severus et Remus, leur demandant de venir le plus rapidement possible, leur disant que quelque chose était arrivé à Rose, sans entrer dans les détails. Minerva espérait que Severus, en tant que père de Rose depuis ses quatre ans, et Remus, en tant que parrain, pourraient faire quelque chose pour la jeune fille.

.

.

Une heure après la révélation de Poppy, Albus entra dans l'infirmerie avec Amélia Bones, un médicomage du ministère et trois aurors, comprenant Sirius Black, ancien parrain de Rose qui avait rejeter son rôle en apprenant l'adoption de Rose par Severus, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Nymphadora Tonk, fiancée de Remus. Sirius jeta un regard de pitié sur Rose quand il la vit. Il avait refusé son rôle de parrain parce qu'il détestait Severus et y avait non seulement perdue sa filleule, mais son meilleur ami aussi et aujourd'hui, la fille de James et Lily avait de sérieux ennui. Sirius se jura qu'il trouverait celui qui avait fait du mal à son chiot, car même si Rose ne voulait pas le voir, lui la considérait toujours comme sa précieuse filleule. Dès que Tonk vit Rose sur ce lit, elle oublia son travail d'auror et se précipita vers la jeune fille qu'elle prit dans ses bras. Rose cligna des yeux, et regarda Tonk. Elle laissa la métamorphomage la serrer dans ses bras. Amélia Bones se plaça devant le lit et commença à discuter avec Poppy qui lui remit les résultats des tests.

 **\- Mademoiselle Potter ?**

Rose posa des yeux dénué d'émotions sur Amélia qui frissonna à l'intensité de son regard.

 **\- Voici, Sarah Geller, médicomage du ministère. Madame Geller va jeter le charme de** _ **paternitas videbitur**_ **sur vous. Cela nous dira le nom du père de l'enfant et de votre agresseur,** dit Amélia.

Rose réagit à peine, acquiesçant brièvement. Chacun s'inquiéta du manque de vie chez la jeune fille. Celle-ci ressemblait plus à une poupée à cette instant, qu'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans. Severus déboula soudainement dans l'infirmerie, suivit par Remus et Minerva. Rose sembla reprendre vie et sauta du lit pour courir dans les bras de son père qui l'engouffra. Remus portait un regard brillant sur sa petite et Severus l'autorisa à les rejoindre, sachant pertinemment que le loup était à la surface. Remus ramassa Rose dans ses bras. Le jeune fille s'était mise à pleurer dans les bras de son père et le fit encore plus dans ceux de son parrain. Amélia acquiesça à Sarah Geller qui jeta le sort sur Rose. Une fois le résultat afficher sur un parchemin, Poppy haleta au nom qui venait d'apparaitre. Tout le monde tourna la tête dans sa direction, y compris Rose. Amélia prit le parchemin et le glissa dans ses robes.

 **\- Amélia, qui est-ce ?** Demanda Severus.

 **\- Je suis désolé, Severus, mais je ne peux pas encore te le dire, je te connais trop bien et il y a ici un loup-garou qui fera un carnage pour protéger un membre de sa meute et tu sais ce qui arrivera. Je m'en vais de ce pas l'arrêter.**

Severus acquiesça. Rose agrippa fortement la chemise de Remus, sachant assurément que le loup risquait Azkaban s'il venait à connaitre le nom, car le loup en lui le tuerait et tous ceux qui se mettrait sur son chemin. Amélia fit signe aux aurors de la suivre et ils quittèrent l'infirmerie après un dernier regard à Rose.

.

.

A l'heure du déjeuner, le directeur de Poudlard, la directrice des Griffondors, la directrice du Département de la justice magique du ministère de la Magie, ainsi que trois aurors entrèrent dans la grande salle. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la table des rouges et ors et arrêtèrent un élèves de septième année. Celui-ci se débattit avant que Sirius Black en eu assez et le pétrifie. Ils lévitèrent ensuite son corps sous les pleurs de sa jeune sœur et l'indignation de ses amis.

.

.

Personne ne revit Rose ce jour-là, ni même l'élève qui avait été arrêter, mais une information avait filtré du ministère. Information, déclarant que l'élève arrêter, avait violé Rose Potter et qu'aujourd'hui, elle portait son enfant à son insu. La fin de la semaine s'écoula et le lundi matin, Rose réapparu pour le premier cours. La jeune fille était silencieuse et décourager. Elle n'avait plus cette joie de vivre qui la caractérisait si bien. Beaucoup venait vers elle et lui posait d'innombrables questions et Rose semblait sur le point de s'effondrer et pleurer. Elle retenait ses larmes, mais ne disait mots. Hermione apparue de nulle part avec Neville, Seamus et Dean. Les Griffondors firent front commun contre le reste de l'école pour protéger leur golden girl. Seule une griffondor ne faisait pas partie du lot. Hermione avait été appeler par le professeur Rogue pour aider sa meilleur amie. Il lui avait expliquer la situation et Hermione avait été folle de rage. Elle avait passé le reste de la semaine précédente avec son amie, essayant de comprendre les motivations du garçon, mais rien ne vint. Quand elle était rentrée à la tour la veille, elle avait tout raconté aux Griffondors, leur expliquant la situation et les preuves et aveux fournit par l'interrogation. Chaque rouges et ors avaient été en colère pour Rose. Celle qui avait vaincu Voldemort des années plus tôt, était le soleil des courageux et ils ne permettraient à personne de la blesser, pas même à l'un des leurs. Mais une seule personne n'avait pas été en accord avec eux et elle avait accuser Hermione de mentir et vouloir détruit la réputation de son frère. La jeune fille avait quitté le dortoir en colère, personne ne l'avait suivi et personne n'avait été dans son sens. Personne ne blessait un griffon.

Voilà pourquoi à son retour, les Griffondors formaient une barrière protectrice autour de Rose Potter. La sorcière avait été surprise et c'était mise à pleurer de gaieté dans les couloirs. Elle passa la journée dans une quasi paix, jusqu'au soir où tout sombra dans la tour des Griffondors.

 **\- Tu n'es qu'une trainer et une menteuse. Comment oses-tu accuser mon frère ? Sans lui, tu ne serais rien aujourd'hui, salope.**

Rose senti les larmes faire leur chemin et quitta précipitamment la salle commune, se réfugiant dans sa chambre en pleurant. Hermione se leva et gifla la jeune fille, lui jetant un regard haineux.

 **\- Tu mériterais que je te maudisse pour tes paroles,** rugit la lionne. **La seule trainer ici c'est toi. Rose serait encore pur si ce n'était pas pour ton salaud de frère. Maintenant je te préviens, approche-toi encore une fois de Rose, fais-lui du mal, du manière ou d'une autre et tu me le payeras.**

La jeune fille frissonna au regard de haine d'Hermione et quitta la tour avec précipitation. Hermione se tourna vers Seamus et Dean.

 **\- Allez chercher le professeur Rogue.**

Ils acquiescèrent et se précipitèrent tandis que la lionne alla consoler sa meilleure amie. Chacun frémit. Le message était clair, ne jamais se mettre Hermione Granger à dos.

.

.

Une semaine s'était écouler et Rose s'était réfugier dans les chambres de son père, n'osant plus en ressortir. La date du procès avait été annoncée pour le lendemain et Rose n'avait pas hâte d'y être. Cette semaine ne lui avait apporter que du désespoir. Elle avait reçu de nombreuses lettres et beuglantes, toutes plus venimeuses et insultantes les unes que les autres. Elle n'en pouvait plus, le directeur avait été obliger de mettre un philtre contre les courriers qui lui étaient destiner, mais cela n'avait pas empêcher sa famille de se déplacer pour l'accuser d'avoir injustement arrêter leur fils et frères. Rose avait éclaté et sa magie avait réagi, claquant les sorciers dans le mur. Horrifier, Rose avait couru et s'était enfermer dans la chambre de son père. Elle s'était enfermée dans la penderie de sa chambre, comme elle le faisait enfant au début que son père l'avait adopté, et dans avait plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles, essayant d'obstruer les cris qui se répercutaient dans sa tête. Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle, elle était la victime et se sentait comme la coupable.

C'est là que Severus la trouva, enfermer dans le noir et fatiguer d'avoir trop pleurer. Rose avait fini par s'endormir en serrant la robe de brassage du maitre de potion. Severus eu un mince sourire en voyant cela. Il récupéra sa fille, prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller et la coucha sur son lit tout en lui laissant l'habit entre les mains. Rose lui avait un jour dit que son odeur l'apaisait, ce n'était alors pas étonnant que ce soit dans sa penderie qu'il la retrouve. Severus avait paniqué quand Hermione lui avait dit que Rose était introuvable et encore plus quand Albus lui avait dit que certains Weasley étaient venus au château. Il jeta un dernier regard sur sa fille et quitta la chambre, résigner à dormir sur le canapée. Il espérait que sa fille passe une bonne nuit, la journée suivante promettait d'être riche en émotion pour sa petite fleur.

.

.

Rose se tenait dans la salle du Magenmagot. Le procès allait commencer et son anxiété était à son summum. Elle se posait une multitude de questions, se demandant constamment, _pourquoi_ ? Son père était à sa droite, suivit de Remus et Tonk. Hermione était à sa gauche avec Neville. Les portes s'ouvrirent et des aurors entrèrent, le prévenu, menotter entre eux. Il parcouru son regard sur le public et dès que ses yeux tombèrent sur Rose, il lui offrit un sourire sadique. La jeune fille trembla, mais garda la tête haute, ne montrant aucune faiblesse. Severus était fière de sa fille. Le procès débuta et le veritaserum fut glisser dans la gorge du prévenu. Ses révélations brisèrent l'espoir de Rose que tout ça ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague et pourtant, il venait à ce moment même d'avouer avoir fait tout ça seulement pour l'épouser et mettre la main sur ses héritages. Finalement, le verdict tombe et la sentence et rendu.

 **\- Ronald Bilius Weasley, pour utilisation de potions interdites, et le viol de Rose Doréa Eileen Prince-Potter, vous êtes condamnée à vingt ans ferme à Azkaban. Votre baguette sera cassée et votre magie sceller. Vous ne serez plus autorisée à faire de la magie jusqu'à la fin de votre vie, sauf bonne conduite de votre part.**

Ron hurla contre la sentence. Les aurors le sortirent de la salle. Le silence revint enfin quand les portes se refermèrent sur lui. Rose soupira et son père la fit se lever. Ils quittèrent la salle sous les regards de tous.

.

.

Une semaine encore passa. Rose était assise au bord du lac, observant la lune se refléter sur la surface de l'eau. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'à peine un mois plus tôt, elle avait une vie tranquille et maintenant, elle était une fille de dix-sept ans, enceinte de deux mois et demi de son ancien meilleur ami en qui elle avait eu le plus confiance. Rose était perdue dans ses pensée quand quelqu'un s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle ne réagit pas, supposant qu'il devait s'agir de son père où l'un de ses amis.

 **\- Belle soirée Rose, n'est-ce pas ?**

Rose se figea, reconnaissant la voix entre mille. Elle tourna la tête vers Draco Malfoy qui fixait le ciel. Le blond avait pris l'habitude de venir lui parler lorsqu'elle était seule depuis la révélation de sa grossesse. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, mais pas des ennemis non plus. A vrais dire, Rose appréciait beaucoup ses moments. Elle avait découvert un garçon plus gentil et drôle que la façade de l'héritier Malfoy qu'il montrait à tout le monde. Rose acquiesça, mais n'était pas d'humeur ce soir à parler. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers la lettre du ministère qu'elle avait reçus un peu plus tôt. Elle n'avait encore parler de cette lettre à personne, voulant d'abord y réfléchir. Draco lui jeta un regard et aperçus la lettre à côté d'elle. Il s'en saisit et blêmit quand il lut le contenu. Rose l'avait regardé sans rien dire et retourna son attention sur le lac. Elle n'avait plus vraiment le courage de le faire. Une fois encore, le sort s'acharnait contre elle.

 **\- Rose, je suis désolé. Cette lettre…,** dit-il hésitant, cherchant ses mots **, il n'y a pas grand-chose que tu peux faire, mais si tu veux garder ton enfant, j'ai peut-être une solution.** Rose tourna vivement la tête vers lui. **Il existe une potion, elle a été créer pour un événement comme le tien et peu la connaisse. C'est une potion d'adoption. Il faut qu'elle soit ingérée par la mère pendant la grossesse pour fonctionner. Si tu prends la potion, tu dois la mélanger avec trois goutte de sang du père que tu choisiras pour le bébé et boire la potion avant de…** Draco rougit sous l'œil vigilant de Rose.

La jeune fille connaissait déjà cette potion, elle l'avait trouvé dans un livre de son père en cherchant une échappatoire, seulement le problème était de trouver _le_ père. Un père qui ne se servirait pas de l'enfant contre elle et qui ne le ferait pas pour la gloire ou l'argent. Rose acquiesça, lui montrant qu'elle connaissait la potion et le rituel. Elle devait boire la potion dans laquelle trois gouttes de sang du père aurait été verser et faire l'amour avec le père. Au moment où sa semence serait en elle, elle se mélangerait à la potion et au fœtus, changeant totalement l'ADN du précédent père avec le nouveau.

 **\- Voilà, il y a quelque chose sur moi que personne ne sait. Enfant, j'ai attrapé une variante de la dragoncelle et j'en suis ressortit stérile. Je voudrais te proposer que tu prennes la potion et que je devienne le père de ton enfant. Il ou elle sera mon héritier et je serais toujours là pour toi ou le bébé.** Rose s'amusa de voir Draco rougir une fois de plus. **Je… tu me plais beaucoup et je voudrais vraiment que tu y réfléchisses. Si tu acceptes, je… enfin, on devra se marier, mais je promets que tu seras toujours heureuse et que je prendrais soin de toi.**

Rose l'observait, ne disant rien. Elle avait déjà compris qu'elle ne laissait pas Draco indifférent. Et quitte à choisir, elle préférait élever son enfant avec un homme qui l'aimait, plutôt que de ne pas pouvoir l'élever du tout. Et puis, elle devait s'avouer que Draco était canon et à son goût et qui sait, avec le temps, peut-être tomberait-elle amoureuse de lui. Rose posa une main sur la joue de Draco et le força à la regarder. Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa. Draco sourit, tout en lui rendant son baiser. Le blond savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais lui l'aimait pour deux.

.

.

Rose fixait la potion dans ses mains. C'était le moment décisif. Après cela, plus de retour en arrière. Elle leva les yeux sur le miroir et fixa la petite bosse sur son ventre. Après ce soir, personne ne pourrait plus lui prendre son enfant. Rose porta la potion à ses lèvres et la bu avidement. Elle ferma les pans de sa robe de chambre et sorti de la salle de bain. Elle trouva Draco en train de marcher nerveusement de long en large. Rose sourit, elle n'était pas la seule qui était nerveuse. Le blond se figea quand il la vit s'avancer vers lui. Draco lui sourit et lui tendit la main. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la main de Rose à laquelle reposait la bague de fiançailles que Draco lui avait offert deux jours plus tôt. Seul leurs familles et amis les plus proches étaient au courant pour le rituel et les fiançailles. Certains avaient été réticents au début, mais quand Rose avait expliqué la lettre du ministère, il n'y eu plus d'opposition. Draco leva sa main et déposa un baiser sur l'anneau. Le sorcier était plus que ravit de faire de Rose sa femme. Rose leva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Draco l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa plus profondément. Draco laissa tomber la robe de chambre de Rose et la contempla.

 **\- Tu es magnifique mon amour. Une vraie beauté. Je t'aime tellement.**

Rose sourit. Draco n'avait eu de cesse au cours du mois passé de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il était si attentionner et aimant, que peu à peu, Rose en venait à l'aimer aussi. Le jeune femme prit son courage de Griffondor en main et poussa le blond sur le lit. Elle lui sourit et le chevaucha. Les yeux de son fiancé brillèrent de luxure et elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Draco la saisit et l'allongea sur le lit. Par la suite, leur nuit fut remplie de plaisir et de gémissements et doucement, le fœtus changea, perdant les caractéristique des Weasley pour n'avoir que ceux des Malfoy. Inconscient de tout cela, Rose dormait profondément dans les bras de Draco.


	2. Information

Bonjour à tous,

Pour tous ceux qui se pose la question, oui, je compte mettre des suites à mes histoires, seulement pour le moment, plusieurs problème se pose à moi. Soucis de santé, déménagement, mais le principal, une grosse panne d'inspiration pour continuer mes histoires. Je les travail quand je peux. Si certains veulent donner des idées, tout est à prendre.

Cordialement, Elyssa.


End file.
